FIG. 1 illustrates a typical transmitter/receiver channel link 2 in a communications system. The transmitted signal is band-limited by the channel 3, package traces 4, 5 and the load capacitances at the transmitter output 6, and the receiver input 7. Band-limiting produces a severe amount of inter-symbol interference (ISI), resulting in increased bit-error-rate (BER). The higher the data rate is, the higher the degradation of the signal. However, applying equalization at the receiver reduces ISI and improves the BER. Conventional equalizers do not have a high enough bandwidth and gain that is required for today's applications. Thus there is a need for an improved receiver equalizer.
The present invention aims to mitigate at least one of these needs.